In a digital device, a clock signal may be used to synchronize operations of multiple device components. The clock signal may oscillate with a particular frequency, which may produce electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) at that frequency. The frequency with which the clock signal oscillates may be adjusted over time in order to spread the total amount of EMI over a wider frequency band, thus decreasing the amount of EMI produced at any one frequency.